bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Trial:X3/@comment-24.193.255.111-20151103041417/@comment-24.193.255.111-20151103044451
Heres the team I used: (1 team all 7 stars) Deimos (lead) with Forgebreaker and Demon Crown. Zenia (with obisidan core amplifier Soul Spear) Reis (Luna Lagilz something like that Dragon Ring) Aurellia (with harp and spirit tiara lag. Wouldve won the FREAKING TRIAL IF LAG DIDNT HAPPEN Diana (Legwand Prized Cloth) Gaiza Friend. Here's how I did it: 1. I usually guard the first turn, but its optional. I'm a very cautious person so guarding is my alternative option to get bb up (Deimos). 2. The second turn will follow up with a single target att so guard your light types cuz they will take a sh** ton without migation. 3. Use Diana's bb and make sure gaiza's bb/sbb is always up every turn. The rest of your team keeps normal hitting until Fei comes up. 4. MOST IMPORTANT PART: Once fei appears, use your bb one at a time, starting with Deimos>Zenia>Reis>Diana>Gaiza>Aurellia (this is how i did it cuz gaiza does too many hits). Watch his hp carefully and use your bb wisely. Make sure his hp stays around 35-40%. You'll see that your unit's hp will go to 1 but its ok: use gaiza's, wait for him to finish and recieve the damage, then use Aurellia's SBB (MAKE SURE IT IS UP) and refill hp. Now the taunt from "You shall not harm her!" will last for 3 turns (I think). Defend until it goes away. Once it goes away, use Zenia's regular bb, Aurellia's bb, for recovery, and normal attacks to force Tempress to activate the Launch Sequence. She'll summon two terrorists *ahem* Bozdells. At this point, guard guard guard and MAKE SURE YOUR PARTY HAS THEIR SBB GAUGE FILLED. On the 3rd turn, use the Sbb above except, Zenia>Reis>Deimos>Gaiza>Diana and if he has barley of hp left with your units with 1 hp, use Aurellia's to finish him off and replenish your party's hp. 5. After this, she will do Demon Atrocity. This my friend, will definently wipe your party out in one turn (trust me it happened to me). First off, make sure your party's hp is above 90% hp (use lights to restore). If Aurellia has sbb up, DO NOT USE IT. Use Gaiza's bb/sbb, diana's bb/sbb then Aurellia's bb. Her HoT will save your butt, literally. The second turn is when she will say "YOU SOUL SHALL BE MINE!". Quickly use a ares' flute or a holy one which is way better and quickly get your sbb, but spam deimos' for she will do soul extiniguish. Use it quickly to deplete her hp to force a fei summon. 6. Repeat process from step 4. Focus Fei early on, then Tempress. If you can't kill him in 3 turns, use Zenia's overdrive. 7. If you didn't use Zenia's overdrive yet, USE IT and deplete her hp once again for the last Fei summon. Now, there is a chance for your bb gauge's to be filled right away after the attacks, therefore, repeat step four EXCEPT FOCUS FEI CUZ THAT NI**** HAS 1MIL HP. HERO CRYSTALS are vital here since if you cannot kill Fei in 3 turns, USE IT FOR SPARTA. Well that's all because you know, Aurellia and the lag bs. This is what I did in trial x3 and I almost beated it, until i done f**ed up. Tell me what you guys think and hopefully its been helpful!